six swordsmen
by NebStorm
Summary: I do not own any anime used in this story. This is just a fan made crossover
**Zoro: Where am I?**

 **Neb: You are in my cross over fic, I don't own One Piece or any other anime I use in this story by the way.**

Mythosterra, a world of swordsmen who constantly challenge eachother and get stronger throughout history. That's what it was at least until the Dark King Ebrose (Maldrite) challenged the top one hundred fighters of the planet. They all came forward ready to fight the Dark King, but he had set a trap of dark magic that corrupted the souls of these warriors turning them into his Dark Knights. Evelone a great wizard of Mythosterra had come to the conclusion if the strongest swordsmen of this world was under the control of the king, he'd have to take swordsmen from other worlds instead. He had designed six cards that were portals to other worlds. From there he will copy the souls of great warriors and give them the purpose of defeating the Dark King. The king had realized Evelone's plan and sent his knights to remove Evelone and to take the cards away from him.

Evelone fought the knights as best as he could, but was easily overpowered by them, he had given the cards to his apprentice Ern in hopes that she would bring these warriors to their world and save it.

A white haired girl with pointy ears and dark skin with purple eyes ran through the woods crying as she heard the screams of her master from the distance. Why did he send her away in a hurry and why didn't he come with her. She looked up and saw a round man with a falcon sword on his back landing down on a tree above her.

"Sechi, Tenpoe, I found her," he grinned.

"Nice work Golmuss," a skinny man grinned as he landed in front of her. A woman appeared their as well carrying a long skinny blade.

"Lets finish this and get those dumb cards," she yawned. The woman wore a red dress and had black long hair. Her eyes were like Ern's, purple. She charged at Ern who moved to the side in hope of dodging her, but Ern was kicked in the stomach by the round man. She coughed as she fell to the ground.

"Wind, shatter them," Ern shouted and a big wave of wind hit the area causing Ern to fly away screaming for her life.

"W-was that meant for us," the skinny man wondered. Ern flung through the air until she grabbed a tree and clung onto it.

"W-why did I do that," she wondered. "Well I still got the… the cards, where did they go!" She jumped off the tree from branch to branch looking for the cards until she realized the wind must have carried them away. "No! I failed you master."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A green haired man yawned as he woke up at the side of a road. "Where the hell am I now," he wondered before getting up and walking along the road. He saw he was wearing brown robes instead of his usual gear… "Gear… My swords!" He started running around town trying to find his weapons, but had no success. "I lost all my swords, more importantly Kuina's sword!" He grabbed hold of the nearest guy. "Hey buddy, have you seen a guy running around with three swords?"

"N-no, why?"

"Those swords are mine, and I'm not resting until I find my weapons!" The green haired man ran down the road again and started climbing and leaping the buildings. Men wearing chainmail with what looked like the same swords marines would carry ran over to him.

"Get down from there or we'll arrest you," one of them yelled. "Identify yourself!"

"My name is Zoro and where is my swords you bastards!"

"Ge him," another officer yelled and the men all jumped up high in the air until they landed on the rooftops. They all wore steel helmets that only covered the tops of their heads and had plated shoulders over their chainmail that covered the rest of their torso. Their lower body was covered by blue cloth pants, but Zoro would assume they had armor down their also. On their sides they had the sheaths of their swords they drawn and on their back large cylinder like objects. One of them charged at Zoro and was followed by two more as he grabbed hold of the first one and disarmed him easily.

Zoro started using his new sword to fight off the other officers. He saw them jump back and grinned when he believed he won. However, two of the men bent over pointing the cylinder on their backs at Zoro and fired at him with them releasing cannon balls. Zoro cut through them with ease and grinned as they exploded behind him.

"W-what," one of them yelled. Zoro jumped off the rooftop and disappeared into an alleyway while the guards stood their awestruck.


End file.
